


Always With You

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode s02e13 Land of the Lost, TimeShip, new favorite crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Rip can’t get that kiss out of his head. Spoilers for 2x13 (Land of the Lost).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to shanachie for looking this over for me and stillwordgirl for playing sounding board even though you hadn't watched the episode yet.
> 
> Author's Note: So we've got Doctor/TARDIS, Johnny/Lucy and now Rip/Gideon. Okay, I'll bite.

It felt like waking from a bad dream, which Rip supposed was the truth. 

Not that it was all bad.

After all, he'd still had Gideon with him. His one true friend since he became a Time Master and was given the Waverider. 

Not only did he have Gideon with him, but she was there in human form. It had felt completely natural that she would be there as a person and not just a disembodied voice. They knew each other so well, that it had often been hard to remember that she did not have a physical human body.

Only in his mind, she did. 

In his mind, Gideon was a beautiful woman with long dark hair. While she had a resemblance to Miranda, she was uniquely her own. 

She was _his_ own. 

He'd never before allowed himself to think of her as anything other than his very close friend; but after today, he was having trouble remembering that she did not have a human body all of the time.

Not after that kiss they'd shared. 

It was every wish, every desire he'd ever had, and more. 

He wanted more. 

These were his thoughts as he fell into bed that night, exhausted.

He dreamed he was in his bunk on the Waverider, where he'd just fallen asleep. Except he was dressed once again.

"Gideon, are you there?" Rip called out.

"I'm here, Captain," Gideon answered, her voice coming from behind him. 

Rip spun around and there she was, looking as gorgeous as he remembered. 

"You're human," he needlessly said.

"I am as you dream me to be," Gideon responded.

"Of course this is a dream," Rip muttered. "You can only ever be real in my subconscious."

"I am always real," Gideon corrected him. "But I am only human in your subconscious."

Rip smiled. "You are still very much you."

"Always," Gideon responded. 

Taking a step closer to her, Rip asked, "And you enjoyed that kiss earlier?"

Gideon smiled and closed the distance between them. "I don't just go kissing anyone who dreams of me," she said.

"Do many of my crew dream of kissing you?" Rip asked, laughing.

"Captain Lance is dreaming of doing so as we speak," Gideon reported. 

"Are you kissing her back?" Rip asked, feeling ridiculous having this conversation.

"I am not actually in her dream," Gideon said.

"But you are in mine?" Rip questioned. "How is that even possible?"

"We are uniquely connected," Gideon answered. "Do you wish to kiss me again?"

"You're in my head, what do you think?" Rip countered, pulling her closer until he could finally kiss her again.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Gideon said when they parted some time later.

"Shall I say it again?" Rip proposed as he reclaimed her lips. 

Again, and again, and again.

In the morning, Rip woke feeling more content than he could remember feeling in a very long time. He rolled over in bed, blindly reaching out for the woman who was not there.

"Gideon?" he groggily asked, still half asleep.

"Yes, Captain?" Gideon responded. 

"Sorry, I must have still been dreaming," Rip apologized, suddenly feeling bereft. 

"They were wonderful dreams," Gideon said. "Would you like me to take you back to them?"

"Very much so, but as this is my first day back with the team, I suppose that I should face reality, no matter how much I'd love to return to you." Then he hurriedly added, "To bed. To sleep."

"I am always here, Captain," Gideon promised. 

"I know you are, Gideon," Rip said, running a hand along the wall. "I won't leave you again."

The End


End file.
